Chapter 1 Final Fantasy 7 Novel
by SephiroththeOneWinged Angel
Summary: My newest chapter is up YAYYY! i know my last one wasnt the greatest thing but im pretty sure ive improved hope you like it R&R PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Hello people!! This is my very first fanfic and I would really appreciate it if you guys R&R. Ill hopefully have a chapter up every week but you never know;)  
  
FF7 The Novel  
  
Chapter 1- Midgar (1 of 5)- Prologue, Reactor #1  
  
Prologue: The year is 2050 and the world is at peace. The super corporation Shinra inc. is the biggest supplier of power to the planet. The planet is full of what people call Mako Energy and one of Shinras scientists discovered not to long ago that Mako could become an energy source and after that the people of the planet have been happy and care free. Not long after Mako was mass-produced many people began to notice a decrease in plant and wildlife. They blamed Shinra claiming that mako energy was really the life of the planet and they were slowly destroying their world. The Shinra took care of these "rebel" factions as they called them and reassured the populace that there is nothing to worry about. However as they persuade people into these false ideas an underground organization is getting ready to take action. They call themselves AVALANCHE and they are about to stop the Shinra by any means necessary. Barret Wallace felt like shit.e hadn't slept at all last night and hadn't had any breakfast even though Tifa had tried to persuade him to. They were all on a train heading for sector 1 and the reactor that stood at its edge. He gazed at his companions thinking how they were dealing with the anxiety of their mission, Biggs the explosives expert who had specially made the bombs to destroy mako reactor #1 was pacing the floor his yellow shirt had a ring of sweat at the neck. Wedge their weapons expert was tapping his foot very quickly as he watched Biggs pace the floor. And Jessie their communications expert was tying her lucky red bandana around her forehead. Then there was that guy. Barret didn't know his name but he had joined AVALANCHE only yesterday Jessie had met him and let him join the group. "Looks like a skinny-ass person to me" Barret thought but if he was reliable he may very get to know him better. They were all good people and he would never forgive himself if anything bad ever happened to any of them. He didn't have any dought in his mind however that they could take care of themselves. They were all ready for what lay ahead and knew they were putting themselves in heavy-duty jeopardy. The train began to slow down, it was now or never.  
  
Cloud Strife was pretty doughtful about what he was doing. Going against a multi-trillion-gil corporation with only a handful of people was practically suicide. But Cloud felt that this was the right thing to do and he had a score to settle with Shinra anyway so why not get paid in the meantime? He gazed at the other members of the faction known as AVALANCHE and wondered if they knew what they were getting into. All of them seemed nervous but not petrified. Jessie the only one he actually knew was staring blankly into space lost in deep thought the rest of them were seeming to deal with the stress pretty well on their own too. Cloud had been on enough dangerous assignments to not freak out about it but the constant anxiety gave him that extra boost of energy he loved to feel. He looked at the only other person he hadn't examined yet, a big muscular tanned man with what looked like a machine gun on his hand. Cloud guessed he was most likely the leader, but that didn't mean he was gonna let him push him around. Cloud could make decisions for himself and he didn't need somebody telling him what to do. Both he and the gun guy locked gazes for a split second and turned away. As the train started to slow down cloud upholstered his gigantic buster sword, a gift he had received from a friend, and prepared to get off.  
They all leapt out and ran down the narrow walkway heading for a doorway to their right, which would lead them to the entrance of the reactor. Cloud was lagging behind and as the others made it through the doorway a pair of robo-guards confronted him. As the fired their massive guns at Cloud he leapt into the air and slashed with his sword destroying both of them with a single hit. He ran for the rest of the team and saw them in front of a solid steel gate that led to the entrance of the hulking reactor. The gun guy saw him and went over to him and burst out, "What the hell took you!? My names Barret and I don't like you already. You better start keeping up or we'll leave you behind. I heard you used to be in SOLDIER the military elite of the Shinra, that's more the reason, why I don't trust you. You and me will go down into the reactor and plant the bomb the rest will be stationed at the different gates. We'll have 10 minutes to haul ass before this place explodes so don't fall behind. Ready lets go!  
As they made their way deeper into the reactor one by one the other team members stayed behind to guard the gates. Cloud and Barret made their way down as series of ladders and stairs encountering few guards. Both of them were awe struck by the machinery inside. Cloud who had studied about the reactors and seen blueprints had never really been in one. Barrete ran forward and yelled "We're almost their we need to go across this catwalk. They walked across the grated bridge to the center of the reactor. "Come on palnt the bomb right here." Barrete pointed to a panel of buttons and levers as he spoke. "All right." As Cloud stepped forward he felt an enormous pain inside him as though his brain was on fire and then he hard a voice "Careful this place isn't just a reactor!" "Come on man get up what's wrong with you get up and plant the bomb!" Cloud snapped open his eyes and found that he was lying on the floor he bolted up and ran to the panel pulling ou t the bomb the guy called Biggs gave him. As he put in the initiation code somewhere deep in the reactor an alarm sounded "Oh Shit" Cloud muttered. "Come on!" Barrete urged. As the countdown started on the timer Cloud said, "Lets go!" Before they could however something gigantic and red fell from the top of the reactor it uncurled its metal body and what looked like a gigantic scorpions robot was in front of them it raised its tail and as Barrete opened fire Cloud had barely enough time to say "NOOO!" a laser erupted from the tail and it grazed clouds shoulder. The pain was extremely intense and the smell of burnt flesh reached his nostrils. "You all right Cloud?" Barrete yelled a few feet away still firing with his gun arm at the scorpion machine. "Yeagh I'm all right" Cloud said "Barrete don't shoot or it will use its laser again!" Barrettes face told himthathe wasn't about to stop so cloud raised his sword and pulled out a bright green gem, materia, he raised it above his head and as it began to glow Barrete stopped firing and gazed at the strange sight as cloud yelled in a strong voice "COME FORTH.BOLT!!!" The room turned black and the rumble of thunder filled the air and as Cloud and Barrete watched the scorpion machine a bright flash illuminated the darkness and a gigantic thunder bolt sliced through the machine it maid what sounde like a mechanical scream and dropped suddenly off of the bridge into the glowing pit of mako below. As Barrete began to wonder what the hell happened Cloud yelled "We only have 4 minutes to get out of here come on!" As they ran for the exit Biggs Jessie and Wedge followed and as they made their way outside they all felt an immense blast of heat and fire hit them and as they flew back away from the reactor the turned and saw the reactor explode in a brilliant flash of brilliant red and orange light with a ring of yellow flame around it and as they all stood up and gazed at the remains of the reactor they now had to get out of their quickly and get back to sector 7 because it wouldn't take long for Shinra to notice that the reactor was missing  
Barrete called them over. "All right great job you guys, lets split up and meet back at HQ All right don't get yourself caught see in an hour or so." And with that they made their own way back to sector 7 knowing that it was only the beginning but Cloud and the rest of the team, even Barrete couldn't help but feeling they had accomplished something.  
  
To Be Continued ---Next Chapter Midgar (2 of 5) Tifa, Sector 6 reactor 


	2. The train ride to Sector 7

Hello! Sorry I haven't done much but I was sick all week. The next chapter for my FF7 fic is up it leaves of from where Cloud and Barrete run away from the first reactor. Hope you like it (I know my last one wasn't the greatest) Please R&R!!!

Chapter 2- (The train ride)- There was a monumental BOOM! And everyone was screaming and running for cover. "The reactor, the reactor is gone!" someone screamed. The Mako reactor was a smoldering pile of rubble and everyone was terrified thinking it was some sort of attack on the city.

**            Aeris was just sitting on the curb when she noticed all the commotion around her. They all seemed to be heading to the reactor. As she went to go see what happened she was so caught up in trying to reach the reactor she didn't realize she was in the way of someone until they collided with each other.**

**"Ow! Oh I'm sorry are you all right I was in such a hurry I…"**

**"It's ok its my fault"**

**            She had never seen a cuter guy. He was tall, muscular, and had a neat getup on. She couldn't complain, she was wearing her mom's old pink dress with matching bowtie to tie back her flowing brown hair.**

**            " Hey mister were you near the reactor I think something happened"**

**" You better get out of here now that the reactors gone this place will be swarming with the Shinra guards." He said it in a low toned voice that made Aeris feel a little light headed, not that she was a slut or anything, but she felt like this guy was right for her**

**"Oh my God! The reactors gone? But who did it, did you see them?"**

**" Like I said you better get out of here you wouldn't want to bee around when the Shinra come" When he was done with saying that he ran and disappeared into the shadows. **

**            Aeris had a feeling she would see this guy someday soon.**

**            Cloud felt the adrenaline still pumping through his body. After crashing into that girl he was feeling a pretty good headache coming on. She was pretty cute but he felt he could get a girl later right now his only priority was to get to sector 7. He ran down the street already a good ways away from the reactor. He turned right and was in the main train depot. A jolt of electricity from the wires hanging overhead made him look up. The explosion had obviously caused quite a commotion everyone seemed to be heading to the reactor. This was good because he didn't want anyone to be following him. **

**            As he ran through the depot he heard someone running behind him**

**"Hey you come here" Cloud turned around and saw about 50 feet away 5 Shinra regulars calling over to him. He didn't have time to cha so he took off running**

**"Hey come back" They began firing but cloud dodged them. He was now in the train depot courtyard. He ran towards the bridge where the train would pass through. **

**"Come back you!" There were now more guards about 13 now. Cloud didn't want to fight these guys but he wouldn't have a choice unless… yes he heard it the rattling of the train going through the tunnel**

**"Sorry but I got a train to catch." He turned around and hoped against hope his timing was right. He leapt from the bridge and landed on top of the train he felt relief that he made it and now carefully made his way to the end of the train where he would get in. He wondered whether or not Barret and the others were on this train too**

**            " Do you think Cloud made it"**

**"Hell if I know, but don't worry he can take care of himself"**

**"Cloud…"**

**            There was a loud rattle outside and everyone was looking at the hatch waiting. Another knock on the door and Jessie went over and slid open the door and to everyone's surprise loud was there at the threshold.**

**"God dam it you bastard comin in here like that scared us half to death!"**

**"Well I'm glad you care so much for me." **

**" Well now that you've decided to show up I might as well say to you all, good job but don't take it easy just yet our next target will be the sector 8 reactor and it will be a tougher mission and a hell of a bigger explosion. One we get tosector 7 head back to HQ. Lets get into the upper compartments; I'm getting cramped in here.**

**            After Barret was done talking he leapt out of sight behind some boxes. There was the sound of a door opening then closing and then everyone began exclaiming to Cloud how wonderful he was.**

**"You were great back there!"**

**" You are pretty cool for someone who used to be in Shinra."**

**"Thanks for everything cloud you were awesome."**

**After everyone was done saying their praises they all filed out and headed to a more comfortable compartment.**

**            The train ride was uneventful and as they began to get ready to get of the train Jessie snuck over to Cloud and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.**

**"Hey what was that for?" he whispered turning red in the face.**

**" Just my way of saying thanks, I glad I was able to know you Cloud."**

**Barret burst in " If I may breakup you two love birds we're getting ready to leave."**

**            As the train came to a stop they all hopped out and began to make a run towards the entrance to the slums. Cloud noticed a definite change in the atmosphere here then on the top of the plate. This was because Midgar was in all intensive purposes a floating city. The rich and powerful people lived on top while the poor squandered on the bottom. Sector 7 was a shabby little town with a few scrap metal houses and a couple of kids and pets running around. The main thing that stood out was a bar called Tifas 7th heaven. And Cloud suenly felt himself go hot in the face even more then when Jessie kissed him. As he walked into the bar The bartender ran over to him and latterly took him off his feet in a gigantic hug "Cloud! Its you I cant believe its you, Oh its been so long"**

**"Uh… its nice to see you to Tifa"**

**Sorry but that's about it for this chapter ill have the next one up in a couple of days I promise on my honor. Remember R&R! ^_*  **


	3. Yayy third chapter yayyy threeee! next F...

SephiroththeOneWingedAngel: I am so so so so sorry for not updating I've been in a kind of writers slump, but I did get a Spirited Away fan fic up review that if you want! (I know you guys haven't been reviewing my stuff but I am begging you please R&R!!!!!

Chapter 3 (Tifa) = "Wow Cloud I cant believe its you!" Tifa said in her happy-go-lucky voice.

"Um… high Tifa it's nice to see you too." Cloud felt that his ambiguous style of talking would be noticed by his best friend whom he had not seen in almost 5 years.

"Well make yourself at home. I'll make us some drinks"

Barret, Cloud, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie all went and sat at the few tables in Tifas bar. Her bar "Tifas 7th Heaven" sat in the middle of the Sector 7 slums and was probably the only part of the sector that showed any affinity. Mismatched chairs and tables sat close to the bar where Tifa made drinks. The abundance of drunks in the slums meant for a pretty successful businnes for Tifa, but also meant plenty of dangers for the 22 year old bartender. Cloud noticed she seemed more muscular than the last time he had seen her. 

"Well I guess we'll need to get down to business… now when we get to the sector 8 reactor where gonna have to…"

"Wait, Wait, Wait." Cloud blurted out. "What about my money? I'm not a free recruit for AVALANCHE remember?"

"Yes I remember, keep your damn head on!" Barret shouted in an aggravated voice.

"Anyways, we're going to need more bang for our buck so Biggs I want you on that right away."

"You got it Big B! *smirk*"

"AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Barret said word for word just to make himself clear.

Tifa walked over and placed the hard liquor drinks on the table. 

"Well here are the drinks, it's the specialty of the house, don't you like it Cloud?"

Cloud who wasn't much of a drinker took one sip of the concoction and shuddered involuntarily, and said in a hoarse voice "Oh yeah… that's …great"

Tifa looked shocked and she was giggling as she spoke "Well I knew you weren't much of a drinker but my god you really cant hold your liquor huh?!" 

Barret broke in before anything else was said.

"Lets get back on track, Jessie, Wedge I'm gonna need both of you to work double time and get the security system down by the time we get to the reactor." Barret said clearly.

"I already got our fake I.D's ready for the train" Jessie said in her brisk voice, Wedge added, "We already have everything prepared to shut down for the amount of time we're going to be in there."

"Well better safe than sorry" said Cloud with skepticism. 

All was quiet for a moment then Barret called for Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge to follow him down to the basement to get ready for the mission tomorrow. As they filed out of the bar Tifa walked over to cloud and layed her gntle hands on his left shoulder which was not covered by the standard issue SOLDIER uniform. 

"So how have things been lately" she asked gently.

"Well all right I guess, I mean it isn't like I have much to say, I mean you have Barret, this successful bar, and you fulfilled your dream of moving to Midgar, but I bet you didn't expect to end up in the slums."

"Barret is not my husband," Tifa said quickly and stubbornly "He's just… my friend." But Cloud knew Barret and Tifa went back a long way. 

" And this bar is successful but I hate all these idiots who come in here get drunk and try and hit on me, mind you that my punch is pretty damn hard!"

"I won't argue with that."

They both laughed and were both silent for a while. 

"Well we better get to bed we have a long day ahead of us."

"You're going Tifa?" Cloud asked a little skeptically.

"Well duh! I want to kick Shinras ass as much as you do!" She said forcefully but the next thing she said was full of warmth and affection

" Well good night Cloud I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah good night Tifa its good to see you to."

Tifa went to the second floor of the bar which he guessed had been converted into a little home. Cloud sat silently for a little while then got up and began heading upstairs to go to bed, and though he didn't know it his journey with Tifa andBarret was only starting.

Yay! This is probably my best fic so far I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter (Sector 8 and President Shinra) 


End file.
